Agent Try Assassin?
by kklvshorses
Summary: Follow Skye Johnson agent of shield through her journey. Skye was once Shield's number one enemy, now she is their greatest ally...


**Agent Try Assassin?**

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Hey guys so this is a rewrite of my first story ever that I kind of abandoned cause life is crazy. I do not own Avengers or Agents of Shield (even though I wish I did). Hope you like it!

* * *

Hello, my name is Skye Johnson. I am a Shield agent working under Nick Fury a.k.a. "Pirate" or "Captain Crunch". All the events you are about to hear began because of one fateful day 2 years ago.

I was in the rafters of an abandoned warehouse doing some "research" for the Rising Tide. Suddenly I the doors swung open and a man with a bow and a woman with red hair and a really tight catsuit came in. "We only have a few minutes until they get here with Agent Shaw...quick find a perch, Hawk."

From my perch I could see that they had Shield's eagle symbols on their uniforms. Did I forget to mention...I am an enhanced human or something. At this point in my life I had great vision, was really fast (like Cap fast) and had enhanced hearing. I didn't used to be able to hear though. I can only hear due to an experiment that one of my former foster families did on me when I was a little kid. I was born deaf and they were assholes. I could also hack using my mind. All of a sudden a large group of smelly, ugly, and angry men came in with a man who had a bag over his head. They dragged him over to a chair and pushed him into it, I automatically assumed it was this Shaw guy.  
The air was filled with shouts of these men. The man that I assumed was their boss was standing directly below me and was trying to get the attention of his followers. To get their attention he raised the gun in his left hand and shot towards the ceiling twice. One bullet missed me but the other went into my left thigh. I screamed and fell from the rafters. When I hit the ground I was knocked out from the fall.

When I started to wake up everything was a blur because of the pain and what I was pretty sure was a concussion. What I do remember was being dragged onto my knees and the boss guy yelling at me demanding to know who else was there. I think I told him that I was just chilling in the rafters alone because I was bored. He obviosly didn't believe me and had one of his goons punch me where I was shot. Of course I screamed, again. Suddenly there was more gun fire and confusion (mostly on my part, I was in and out of consciousness at this point). All of a sudden there were no men standing except for the boss.

He grabbed me and pointed his gun at my head. "Take one more step and she gets a bullet in her brain!" I saw the woman with red hair and the bow guy stop. He told them to drop their weapons and kick them away which they did very cautiously. At that point I knew that I would have to get out of this situation by myself. I grabbed at his arm that was around my neck and started to fake hyperventilating. I then pretended to pass out and went so limp that he dropped me because of the sudden weight. He aimed the gun at my head and as he started to pull the trigger I kicked out at his knees and stood up as he fell. I grabbed the gun that was in his hand. Then I shot him three times as payback for being an asshole. Once in the left thigh, once in the right lower abdomen and once in his left shoulder. Then I turned around and saw the red head and the bow guy looking at me ready to attack. Then everything went black.

Natasha POV (Present Tense not past anymore cause I am sick of it)

Hawk, you saw that right? I couldn't believe what I had just seen. "Yea widow, I did"  
Suddenly I heard a voice in my com. "Agent Romanoff status, we heard gunfire". We are fine, but a girl was shot and fell from the rafters, she is unconscious. Send in the cleanup crew and medical assistance for two, the boss and the Jane Doe.  
I headed over to the girl and began to put pressure on her leg wound. Shit I can feel the bullet still in her leg.

* * *

*Time Skip*

(Author's note: Okay listen guys…since Skye is the one telling her story all her stuff with be in past tense and Romanoff's and Barton's and whoever else I put in this story's stuff will maybe occasionally be in present tense cause I'm a bad writer. OK Bye)

Skye POV  
I started to wake up and the lights were really bright. I immediately jammed the signals of any surveillance cameras out of habit. I turned my head and on the wall was a huge Shield symbol. I realized that I as in serious trouble now. Then I heard a female voice say, "Look who's awake Hawk". Of course I had to reply all snarky by saying and I quote "You know, if you're gonna talk about me then you might as well not try and whisper." Then I asked them how long I was unconscious, and they actually replied truthfully. I had already hacked my medical files and began deleting everything, which was how I knew that I had been unconscious for about 10 days. Well, Shit.

I immediately tried to sit up and get out of bed but I couldn't. I couldn't help but think about the irony of them handcuffing me with their cool tech. They were nice cuffs and I was searching for an electronic signal from them. Bow guy or Hawk as the redhead called him shifted in his seat. Which gave me the window I needed since he apparently had the receiver for the cuffs. I hacked them and they instantly beeped and fell off. I rubbed my wrists to get some circulation back to my hands and swung my feet over the edge of the bed. I felt an unfamiliar pinch in my left thigh and searched for a new signal. They had inserted a tracker in my bullet wound which I still think was pretty low so I hacked that too. I then pushed myself off of the bed and tried to stand which fucking hurt. I took a step anyways and immediately my legs gave out on me. I would have fallen flat on my face but they caught me.

Hawk POV

I couldn't believe what I had just seen so, being the fanboy I am I asked her how she got out of the cuffs…they are unpickable because they have no physical key ports. She tried to tell me it was a secret so I asked her who she was and who she worked for. She replied that it was classified. So of course I whined at her to tell me something! I might have let it slip that we can't find anything on her anywhere! She just looked at me and said goodbye. Wait, what? Suddenly gas began to fill the med pod and I realized that Nat and I had to get out before I lost consciousness. Uh oh...

Skye POV

I had to get out of there before I got knocked out. I quickly hacked the door and it opened just enough for me to slip out. Then I made sure to put the pod on lockdown again so they could not chase me. I then only had two obvious options, to turn left or turn right. Like the idiot I was, I chose neither and I went up into the ventilation shafts. It was dark and cramped and there were arrow tips all over the place, which looking back should have piqued my interest at least a little bit. Thankfully I had accessed the blueprints and found my way to a bedroom. I didn't hear anything in the room below me so I dropped down from the vent. I found the closet and grabbed a catsuit (yeah I know weird) with a red hourglass symbol on it. Seriously, looking back I was so stupid, this was the same exact catsuit that Redhead wore before but I was in too much of a hurry to make the observation. I did notice that the utility belt was fully stocked with weapons and ammo and some awesome tech.

Suddenly I heard two people coughing outside the door and I couldn't figure out how they had found me. I immediately headed over to the vent but I wasn't fast enough. The door opened and they both saw me and stared. I really should have been smarter about the whole thing. I turned around and said, "Took you guys long enough." to piss them off. They just glared at me. All of a sudden I saw a gun pointed at me and everything went black, again.

* * *

*back in time a smidge*

Natasha POV

Clint and I knew we had there and we realized that the door was locked. We quickly assessed what other exits there were and we realized the vents were our only option. We climber into the vent and then dropped down into the hallway. We needed to regroup in a private area to discuss what had just happened so we headed through the maze of halls to my bunk. When we got to my door I heard someone moving around on the other side. I notified Clint that there was someone in my room and told him to use Icers only. We quickly went in and cleared the first room. Then we found the girl she was wearing one of my catsuits headed towards the ceiling vent. It was at that point that I decided that I was soooo gonna shoot her now. She turned to us and said, "It took you guys long enough." So I shot her. Ha.


End file.
